User talk:Justin Kane
Welcome! Congratulations on starting OrionArm Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Halo Fanon Your talk on Halo Fanon is going crazy. Almost everyone you mentioned put a comment, most sarcastic and aimed to make fun of you. You've been banned infinitly, but you can still use you talk page. I am very sorry to say this. But for a future reference, NEVER, an I repeat, NEVER use gay on any wiki as an insult. It will result in an automatic ban. BTW, this is surprising, but Ajax hasn't said anything yet. He's either to pissed to talk or is just ignoring you. If you ever need anything from me, my Gamertag is TheManWithTheTie and my email is BERGLINS@Verizon.net. I wish you the best and have a good day. - Scot 113 00:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Why? My computer was getting fixed at Best Buy. I got a trojan horse virus and it screwed up all my anti-virus software and didn't let me connect to the internet. Fuck viruses. :) - Scot 113 01:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, what does UPSC mean? United blank Space Command is what I'm thinking, I just can't think of what to put between United and Space. I'm gonna write a page about it. - Scot 113 01:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Text Adventure Wiki Hey, if you don't think you can keep this going, me and a couple other people are making this wiki about text adventures, which are like roleplay stories. I made a wiki and after around 2 days (yes, I have a short attention span. XD) I quit on it. On the text adventure wiki, you can write about anything and you won't be flamed like on Halo Fanon. Think about it if things go bad here. - Scot 113 01:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Halo Fanon frickin blocked me! I tried to tell'em. Remember u used my account accidently when I let u sue my laptop?--The Time Traveler 03:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm... it's against the Wikia Central rules to ban somebody just because you don't like them. it is considered an abuse of administrative powers. Just a heads up, before you do something like that. Anyways, Regards, --rocketman120, 19:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ah, why was my page deleted? I was planning on expanding that article. Also, what is Halopedia? And why is this an exclusive site? Wikias are for everyone, so I've learned in my travels across wikia. Lieutenant Dan 19:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) We are sexy seamen!! --19:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC)EnsignBill HAHAHAHAHAHA! Heh, the entire administration now knows that you socked on Halopedia, because of your link here. Just wanted to rub it in, and state that, you cannot has the Cake. If you don't get it, then its because you fail even more then I though possible. SPARTAN-118 19:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Rawrz Im fine with bringing templates and things here, but I do not know why you are doing it. If you could be so kind as to make the Signature Templates from there, Ive always wanted to see my original name in a SigTemplate.--Justin Kane 03:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What? Like I said earlier, stop running. People will be on this site until: A. You get banned (most likely, due to trecent events) B. You suck it up and admit you're wrong. - BTW, why would you tell us to go and vandilize a different wiki? --Bla 03:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Need help? Unbanning Templates IRC channel Re:New Pages Re:Wow... Hey